


First Impressions

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: ok so i made a post on tumblr about how early ben and chris are darcy and bingely respectively and someone was like i wish this was a fic and i figured like, why not take a shot at it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i must admit it is a pretty loose interpretation but i hope the underlying story/theme is still there. also idk where it takes place in the parks timeline? so i guess just go with it! also i haven't finished writing it yet but jordyn wanted new benslie fic and i figured i could kinda deliver so posting early anyway enjoy!

Leslie Knope felt sick to her stomach. 

She had been completely fine up until the words had left Ron’s mouth. He’d said them so casually, almost with glee, as if them coming here wasn’t a threat to all of their jobs. And his department. Their department. _ Her _ department. 

“They’re going to make cuts, Leslie. Prepare yourself.” 

Leslie straightened in her seat. State auditors were coming to Pawnee from Indianapolis to ‘take a look at the budget’. Which basically meant they were two suits with fancy jobs and the ability to ruin everything. And it couldn’t come at a worse time. She was just starting to make tracks with her Lot 48 project. How on earth was she going to be able to build a park during budget cuts? 

After she’d left Ron’s office, the nerves had settled into her bones and she doubted they’d be leaving any time soon. Her foot tapped against the edge of her desk anxiously, and she couldn’t help but glance at the entrance to the Parks department every few minutes. Surely they would come and introduce themselves? 

“Leslie, you have got to stop it.” Tom whined from his desk, “It’s driving me insane. I’d actually rather work than listen to that.” 

Leslie scowled at him, but stopped tapping her foot anyway. Five more minutes passed. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Ron, you have to go and introduce yourself to them.” 

Ron looked up at Leslie, clearly annoyed at her appearance in his doorway. 

“I do not.” His voice was rough. 

Leslie moved further into the room, the annoyance on Ron’s face growing with every step she took. She heard him groan out-loud as she sat down in the seat opposite him, the same one she’d occupied earlier this morning when he’d told her the news. 

“Ron, our department is in danger._ Danger,_ Ron. You have to find out if we’re safe. Or at least make a good impression so they’ll spare us when they start cutting jobs.” 

“I will do no such thing, Leslie.” He was using his ‘and-that’s-final’ voice on her, but there was too much on the line for her to let this go. She stood up, determined. 

“Fine. I’ll go.” 

“That’s not a good idea. They’ll find us when they need us.” 

She shook her head, knowing this feeling well – no one could stop her. Well, except maybe Ann. But Ann wasn’t here right now. “No! They need to know how essential the work we do here is. I can’t just stand by and let them destroy our department!” 

She could hear her voice getting louder. Ron was clenching his jaw, starting to look genuinely angry. 

“Good God, woman. Will you keep your voice down?” 

Leslie followed Ron’s eyeline and saw Donna and Jerry looking at them, worry written all over their faces. Good. They deserved to know. 

“If you don’t go, then I will.” She stuck her chin out, defiantly. 

Ron growled; his eyes shut, “Leslie, I have almost fired you before and I’m happy to try again. Leave this alone.” 

“Fine.” Leslie shot back, trying to hide the hurt behind anger. She would just pester him again tomorrow. She was even more productive than usual for the rest of the afternoon, just to spite him. 

* * *

Leslie came to work the next day even more determined to get Ron to change his mind, but when she walked through his door, she was greeted by a scene that halted her. Two sharp-looking men were sitting opposite Ron – one was talking animatedly to him, while the other was slumped and reading paperwork. 

Ron caught Leslie hovering in his doorway out of the corner of his eye, “Oh, good. Leslie’s here.” 

At his words, one of the suits – the one who’d been talking animatedly – jumped up and turned towards Leslie. His smile shone all the way into his eyes. He made his way over to Leslie, grabbing her hand in his and shaking it warmly. 

“Leslie Knope. I have heard so much about you. My name is Chris Traeger.” 

Despite herself, Leslie smiled at him. “It’s lovely to meet you, Chris.” 

“This is my colleague, Ben Wyatt.” Chris stepped back and Ben looked up from his paperwork for the first time since Leslie had arrived. His face was angular, his hair seemed almost too messy but he was getting away with it, and his eyes were set hard. His mouth barely quivered into a smile as he said hello. She couldn’t help but notice that he was cute. 

Chris continued, “Anyway, Ron came and introduced himself to us yesterday afternoon as he was leaving, and he mentioned that he had an employee that was eager to meet us.” 

Leslie’s eyes flicked to Ron, who was leaning back in his chair, glad that he no longer had to hold a conversation with such a disgustingly charming man. She smiled at him, thanking him, and he nodded. 

“Yes, that’ll be me he was talking about!” Leslie could feel herself beaming at Chris, and she tried to remind herself that these men had the power to take her job away. “Would you like a tour of our_ very essential _ department?” 

“I would _ love _a tour of your department.” Chris beamed back. He forced Ben to come with them but he didn’t say a word other than, “Sure”, when Leslie asked him if he liked her colour-coordinated binders. Chris was enthusiastic and interested in everything Leslie told him, and he didn’t seem to mind April’s snark when she arrived for the day. He seemed delighted by it all. Leslie was really feeling like she was getting him on her side when he excused himself. 

“I just have a couple of things I wanted to ask Ron, but thank you so much for the tour, Leslie. This is a wonderful department you’re running.” 

She watched him disappear into Ron’s office. She started chewing her lip, the nerves settling back in again. She turned her attention to Ben, even though she’d gotten the impression that he wanted nothing to do with her, or any of them. 

“So, how are you liking Pawnee so far?” 

Ben’s grip on his padfolio tightened, “I’m not really one for small talk, Ms. Knope.” 

His tone was tight and clipped. Leslie blinked at him, wondering if he’d meant that to sound so rude, but he wasn’t even looking in her direction. His shoulders were squared, and he truly seemed like he’d rather be anywhere but here, next to her. She silently took what she’d thought earlier back – he was no longer cute. 

“Okay. And you can just call me Leslie.” 

“I haven’t been here that long, anyway.” 

“Okay.” She repeated, wishing he would stop talking. 

She turned back towards Ron’s office, hoping to hear something important. She could feel Ben’s eyes on her now – they were lowered and he was trying to hide it, but he was definitely looking at her. She looked back at him and he dropped his eyes immediately. His jaw was set hard, as were his eyes. It seemed that they always were. What was this guy’s deal? She’d never seen a man look more uncomfortable in her life. 

“Well, I should probably get to work.” 

He raised his eyebrows slightly as an acknowledgement, and she walked into her office. 

She hoped she could just deal with the nice one from now on. 

* * *

“You have some ketchup on your chin.” 

“Hm?” 

Leslie felt bad. Ann had come to visit her for lunch – which was a fairly common occurrence and usually made Leslie giddy – but today she was distracted. 

“I said you’ve got some ketchup on your chin.” 

“Oh.” Leslie grabbed a napkin out of the Paunch Burger bag in front of her. Usually, Ann brought a salad or soup for their lunch dates. Whenever Leslie would protest, Ann would set her with a stern, loving look and tell her that she needed to get some nutrients into her system. But Ann could tell that Leslie needed cheering up today. The three-hour phone call last night that had lasted until midnight had been a pretty big clue. Along with the forty-eight text messages she’d received this morning. Ann figured bringing Leslie her favourite meal deal from Paunch Burger would be a welcomed treat. 

“Do you want to talk about it some more?” Ann asked. 

Leslie considered that. “No, it’s okay. Let’s talk about you. What’s been going on in Ann’s world?” 

“Well, not much. Old Stu was back at the hospital yesterday with pneumonia. I was supposed to be getting dinner with a friend yesterday, but she cancelled on me at the last minute. I’m thinking about getting another piercing, maybe.” 

“Oh boy.” 

“Yeah.” 

The pair remained silent for a moment. Ann picked at her cheese fries. 

“You want to come over tonight and watch that new Ted Danson movie?” 

“Yeah, that sounds fun.” Ann smiled. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Leslie Knope. How’s my favourite deputy director of the Pawnee Parks and Recreation department doing?” 

She wasn’t sure how he did it, but there was a warm bubbling inside of her chest and she was already beaming at him. His cheerfulness was infectious. She noticed Ben standing behind him, sullen. She ignored him. 

“Chris, hi. What can I do for you?” She stood up as she spoke. 

“Ben and I were wondering if we could bring our meeting forward a little bit?” 

“Oh, sure thing.” Leslie nodded. 

“Great! We’ll meet you in the conference room in ten minutes.” They were about to leave when Chris noticed Ann, sitting quietly in her seat against the wall, staring at him. “I’m so sorry! Leslie – who is your friend?” 

“Oh! This is perfect human and local nurse, Ann Perkins.” Leslie shot Ann a loving look, which Ann returned with a grin. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you -” 

“Chris. Chris Traeger.” He said, grabbing her hand in his and shaking. Leslie noticed their hands lingering and watched the pair as they talked. There were definitely sparks happening, and it totally made sense. No one was worthy of Ann, but if she had to pick someone, sweet, charming Chris wouldn’t be a bad option. 

“And this is my partner, Ben.” 

Ben reached forward and shook Ann’s hand quickly and sort of smiled at her. 

“Well, we’ll see you shortly, Leslie.” The two men nodded towards her, and then Chris turned back to Ann. “And I hope to see you again, perfect human and local nurse, Ann Perkins.” 

Ann smiled and turned to watch them leave. 

“Are you blushing?” Leslie asked. 

“What? No.” 

They smiled at each other. She was. 

Leslie sat down and picked up her burger again. 

“You didn’t tell me on the phone last night that Chris was that good looking.” 

“I guess I was just distracted by the fact that he has the power to fire me, you know?” 

“Fair enough.” Ann said, scrunching her nose up apologetically. “Ben’s pretty cute, too.” 

“Face-wise, I guess. But he’s so grumpy and mean.” 

“Didn’t you just meet him yesterday?” 

“Yes?” 

“So how do you know he’s grumpy and mean?” 

“Were you not in the room just now? He didn’t say a single word the whole time he was here.” 

Ann shrugged, “Maybe he’s just shy.” 

“Maybe.” Leslie said, “Do you think Chris is going to ask you out?” 

“I hope so.” 

“I hope so, too.” Leslie stood up and threw her leftover lunch in the trash. “I better go and find Ron for this meeting. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Okay.” Ann called out after her. 

She knew that Chris posed a big threat to Leslie and her job, but Ann couldn’t help but be excited that he was here in Pawnee. 

* * *

Ben was sitting in Conference Room A, staring at Chris and trying to remember to nod appropriately. He’d been talking about Leslie’s friend ever since they’d met her ten minutes ago, and Ben was about to crack. There were only so many times he could tell Chris to “go for it” when he asked if he should ask her out on a date. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben noticed Leslie and Ron about to push the door open, so he cleared his throat loudly and raised his eyebrows at Chris. He got the message and stopped talking just in time. 

“Leslie Knope. Ron Swanson.” 

“Hi.” Leslie spoke, while Ron just nodded at the two men. 

“Thank you for agreeing to push the meeting forward, we appreciate it.” Ben said flatly. “Let’s get straight to it.” 

Chris launched into a spiel about how they were just in town to tinker with the budget so that Pawnee could get back on its feet and function properly again. He assured them that the cutbacks wouldn’t be too major and Leslie felt her heart soothe a little bit. 

Leslie noticed Ben’s eyes didn’t raise off his padfolio the entire time Chris was speaking. Sometimes, his eyes would narrow or his lips would purse. Occasionally, he would write a note down but Leslie couldn’t see what it was about. 

“So, just try to keep everything running as normal as you can and hopefully this will all be fixed soon.” 

“Okay.” Leslie smiled. “I do have one question.” 

“Great! I love questions.” Chris beamed, and Ben audibly sighed. 

Leslie threw a tentative glance at Ben, unsure if the sigh was about her or Chris’ enthusiasm, but continued regardless. “There’s this big lot behind Ann’s house – it used to be a pit but we filled it in, and I’m trying to get my plan to turn it into a park approved. Can I still continue with that?” 

“I see. Well, a new park sounds exciting, Leslie! We’ll have to put the brakes on it for a little while, but if all goes well you can continue your plans in, literally, no time at all. Right, Ben?” 

Ben looked up. He had barely been listening. “Sure.” 

“Okay.” Leslie nodded. That wasn’t too bad. 

Chris stood up, and the three of them followed suit. Chris shook hands with both Leslie and Ron and thanked them, before heading into the hallway. Ben gave them both a small smile, nodded, and followed after Chris. 

“Oh, I feel so much better. They’re just here to tinker.” Leslie took a deep breath and looked at Ron, “Isn’t Chris just great?” 

Ron grunted, “I prefer the one that doesn’t talk.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Tom placed his boombox on Jerry’s desk. 

Leslie turned around from the coffee machine eagerly – something exciting always happened when Tom brought out his boombox. 

“Everyone, listen up! I have an announcement.”

Donna perked up from her desk, Jerry glanced over the boombox, Ron lent in his doorway looking interested despite himself, and April pulled Andy from her desk with his tie until they could see Tom.

“What is it?” Leslie asked.

Tom pressed a button on his boombox and 50 Cent’s, “In Da Club” started to play out. 

“Tomorrow night, the Snakehole Lounge is hosting a birthday party for our very own, Donna Meagle. And I managed to get us all $8 entry at the door. So, you all have to come and tell your hot friends to come, too.”

“Tom, don’t be gross.” Leslie warned.

“I’m not. That’s the part that Donna wanted me to say.”

Leslie looked to Donna, who nodded and shrugged. 

“Andy and I will only go if we can get free drinks all night long.”

“I can’t do that.” Tom shook his head. 

“Fine, then we won’t come. And we’ll tell everyone we see today to not go. And we’ll stand outside the club tomorrow night in costumes and yell at -”

“Okay, okay. One drink, on me.”

April looked at Andy, who was smiling and looking a little confused, honestly. “Okay, we’ll be there.”

Tom looked out at the rest of the room. Donna fist-bumped him, which Leslie assumed meant she was going. It was her party, after all. Although Leslie wouldn’t put it past her to not show up. Jerry made some sort of comment about Gayle making a meatloaf but he’d try, and Ron didn’t say anything at all.

“I’ll come! And I’ll bring Ann.”

“Awesome. And hey, thank you for taking the hot friend thing seriously.”

Leslie was just about to send him a disapproving look when she noticed Ron slink back into his office now that the commotion was over. She wanted to go over some ideas with him before he got too comfortable for the day, so she ditched the coffee and grabbed her portfolio instead.

“Ron, hi. I’m glad I caught you. I have some ideas I want to run past you.”

“Oh, bully.” Ron said. Leslie ignored his tone.

“I’ve been thinking it would be really cool if we installed a giant flying fox that goes from one end of Ramsett Park to the other.”

“Why?”

Leslie was taken aback, “Because it will be fun. And the kids will love it.”

“No.”

“Fair enough, that one was a big swing. How about this – adding an extra flavour option at the ice cream stall in Maplewood Park? Currently there’s only Rum Raisin and Eggnog, which are already odd choices, but we’ve had a bunch of parents call in to complain. We could add just a simple chocolate?”

“No.”

“Really?” Leslie looked down her list to see if there was anything even smaller than that. “Okay, one of the bins at River Park is broken and-”

“No.”

“Ron.” Leslie wined.

His moustache twitched. “Sorry, Leslie. I can’t let you do any of that. Or anything, for that matter.”

Was he smiling? Was he really finding joy in Leslie not being able to better their town?

“Why not? Yesterday, Chris said-”

“It doesn’t matter what Chris said. Ben sent out a memo this morning to all department heads to cease any spending until further notice.”

“What?” Leslie could feel the anger bubbling inside of her. “How dare he? ”

“Careful.” Ron knew that look in her eye.

“This is an outrage, Ron!  How dare he come to  _ my  _ town and tell us what to do? He has no right - ”

“Leslie, sit down.”

She hadn’t even  realised that  she’d stood up. She sat back down.

“And he does have a right.” Ron continued, “In fact, it’s his job to do this.”

“Ron, this isn’t fair.”

“I think it’s perfectly fair. The tax payers can sleep well tonight knowing the government didn’t spend a dime of their hard-earned money today.”

“Sometimes I wonder how we’re friends.”

“Look, I know you hate this. Just... sit tight for a little while. I’m sure this will all blow over soon.”

“I’m not a paper-pusher, Ron. I need to be doing things.”

“I know.”

Leslie sighed and closed her portfolio. 

* * *

She tried to sit tight; she really did. Sitting tight wasn’t really working for her, though. 

Her foot had started tapping again and Tom spent the whole morning making passive-aggressive comments about it. She’d sent a bunch of angry texts to Ann, who replied the exact way Leslie had wanted her to. 

_ Oh Les, you were right. He is grumpy and mean. Stay away from him _ _ ! _ _ I’ll come over tonight and make you pancakes. Until then, keep your head up! You’re amazing and no man can stop you. My break’s over, love you. _

But that only held off her anger for a little while. She had to talk to Ben and convince him to let her do something. Anything. She walked through the corridors of the building that she loved so much. Stupid Ben and his stupid memos. 

On her way to his office, she saw him standing by the shoe shine stand, passing something to Kyle. The ‘Back in 5’ sign was hanging and Andy was nowhere to be seen. Rationally, Leslie knew she should wait, or ask to talk to him in his office. But then he looked at her and she saw his entire body  sigh .

“Beat it, Kyle.” Her voice was harsh as she approached the pair.

“But... I’m just...” He fumbled, and then walked away quickly once he saw Leslie’s expression. 

“Is everything okay, Ms. Knope?”

“I told you to call me Leslie. And no, everything is not okay.” She was being loud, but it was because she cared. A lot. 

“Okay - _ Leslie _ _ ,  _ what’s wrong?” His eyes shifted.

“Yesterday in our meeting, you said that we were to keep running things like normal. Having our entire budget frozen is not what I consider normal, Ben.” 

“I never said that.” 

“What? Yes, you did.” God, could this man be any more infuriating?

“No, _ I _ never said that. Could we have this conversation in my office?” Ben said, looking around at everyone who had stopped to listen. “Please?”

“Fine.” Leslie didn’t care where they were, just as long as he gave her money back.

Ben turned around and headed off in the direction of his office, leaving Leslie to walk quickly to catch up.

“I still have a lot more to say.” She said.

“I know.”

They turned the corner and Ben’s shoulder whacked into someone coming the other way. It was Mark, from City Planning. Both men stopped and turned towards each other, hands raised in surrender and muttered their sorry’s. Then they looked at each other.

“Ben. What are you doing here?”

“I , uh, got sent here to deal with the budget. I didn’t realise you worked here.”

“Yeah.” 

They stared at each other a little longer, and Leslie couldn’t help but notice how  odd the whole interaction seemed. 

Eventually, Ben spoke. “Okay, cool.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Mark turned to Leslie and sent her a small smile before continuing down the hall Leslie and Ben had just come from. 

“That was weird.” Leslie said once they were walking again.

“What was?” 

“You and Mark. How do you know him?”

Ben was quiet for a little while, wishing she wouldn’t ask him about this. “We went to college together.”

“Oh. Small word.”

“I guess so.” He said, pushing the door to his office and holding it open for her. 

Leslie walked inside and looked around. The walk here had calmed her down a little bit, and the weird thing with Mark had distracted her, too. His office was small, but tidy. He hadn’t been here that long, so the only thing in the room that was his and not work-related was a small figurine. She wasn’t sure what film it was from, but it looked like some sort of space creature. 

He motioned towards the chair facing his desk and she sat down in it. He sat down in his own chair and sighed. “Okay, listen. Yesterday, in that meeting, Chris was just saying what you wanted to hear. He doesn’t like being the bad cop.”

“So, he lied?”

“Not exactly. We genuinely thought we’d just be tinkering around with some stuff, but we’ve discovered that things here are a lot worse than what we were told. Your town has gotten itself into quite a lot of  finan ci al trouble.”

Leslie glared at him. She knew that none of this was his fault, but hearing him talk about Pawnee like that made her want to throw his weird figurine thing on the floor. 

“You can’t take my money away. I need it to be doing things for this community.”

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly exhausted. He’d probably already had this conversation ten times today. “Look, there’s nothing I can do until Chris and I figure out what changes we’ll be implementing, and what the budget projection is looking like after we monitor the changes for a little while. Until then, you’re just going to have to sit tight.”

“God, I wish people would stop telling me to sit tight. I don’t know how to do that. I need to be doing something, Ben. I have an entire park to build.”

“What?” Ben looked concerned.

“I’m trying to turn Lot 48 into a park. It’s how I met Ann Perkins.”

Ben looked at her, exasperated. He had so many questions – what was Lot 48? Why did she want to turn it into a park? How do you meet someone because of a not-park? He didn’t ask any of them, because more than anything, he wanted her out of his office. 

“Okay, well there’s definitely no money for that. You do realise that your government is severely in debt, right?”

“I’ll just fundraise the money.” 

“How are you going to organise a fundraiser without a budget?”

“I don’t know – I’ll figure it out.”

Ben scoffed. He didn’t mean to. “Okay, good luck with that. I have a lot of work to do, Leslie.” 

Leslie stood up. She didn’t even say goodbye – she just walked out of his office and made her way back to Parks. She made a silent vow to herself – she would get that money, no matter what. For Ann, for the future park she would build there, and to spite him. 

Especially to spite him.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna’s party was turning out to be a huge success. 

It seemed like half the town was here. Leslie had asked Donna how she knew so many people and Donna had told her to mind her own business. Leslie loved Donna. They weren’t particularly close, but she always got the impression there was a shared respect between them. She’d given her an engraved Mercedes keyring and Donna had hugged her for the first time. 

Leslie and Ann were a couple of drinks in when they started dancing. Leslie loved to dance, especially with Ann. Sometimes, Leslie would go to Ann's place after she'd had a rough shift and they'd drink wine and dance to Wilson Phillips CD's.

A couple of hours into the night, Chris and Ben turned up. 

“Ugh, who invited them?” Leslie yelled over the music. 

“Shhh, Chris is coming this way.” Ann flapped her hands at Leslie. 

Leslie rolled her eyes, but deep down she was happy for her friend. “I’m going to take a break.” 

She snuck away just as Chris found Ann. She collapsed into a booth and watched the pair laughing together. Maybe this mess at work wouldn’t be for nothing. Maybe Ann would get some happiness out of it. 

After what felt like hours, but was actually only one, Chris joined Ben at the bar where he’d been sipping on a beer, barely attempting to look like he was having a good time. Leslie watched Chris slap Ben on the back and order them another round, and she wondered how such a cheerful man could be friends with such a miserable one. 

“Hi.” Ann fell into the booth with Leslie. She was breathy and delighted. 

Leslie smiled at her friend, “Hi, dancing queen.” 

“God, I’m exhausted. Chris has stamina, that’s for sure.” 

“Gross.” Leslie scrunched her nose up in mock disgust. 

Ann playfully hit her shoulder, their knees knocking, “Oh, hush. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

The pair giggled, and Leslie noticed that Ann’s eyes kept drifting over to the bar where Chris was still talking animatedly to a sullen Ben. Suddenly, the two men moved away from the bar and started to head to the booth adjoined to the one Ann and Leslie were currently huddled in. Ann pulled on Leslie’s hand, causing them to duck even lower and out of sight. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I want to eavesdrop and see if Chris says anything about me.” Ann whispered back. 

Chris and Ben slid into their booth and started to talk about work. Leslie was just about to ask Ann if they could leave because her neck was getting stiff when Ben finally said something interesting. 

“So - Ann. Have you asked her out yet?” 

“Ann Perkins? You know – she is, quite literally, the most beautiful woman I have ever met. But not yet.” 

“Well, why not? You’re usually pretty good at that sort of stuff.” 

“I know. I don't how long we'll be here for, though. I should just go for it.” There was a pause and it sounded like they were taking a sip of their beer. Leslie and Ann held their breaths, listening. 

“I’m sure it’ll go well for you, buddy. It seems like she’s into you, too.” 

Did Ben just call Chris_ ‘buddy’_? He didn’t seem like the type. Leslie raised her eyebrows at Ann, and it took all of their will-power to not burst out laughing. 

“Thanks, man. How about you? Has anyone caught your eye?” 

“Oh, no.” 

“What about Leslie Knope? We could double date!” 

Ann shot Leslie a worried look. Leslie put her finger up to her lips, encouraging Ann to keep their cover. She wanted to hear what he had to say about her. 

He scoffed a little, “You know I don’t like blondes.” Another pause for beer. "She’s wildly overbearing and frankly, a little arrogant sometimes, too.” 

Ann pulled on Leslie’s hand, desperate to make an escape before Ben said anything else about her, but Leslie was determined to stay. 

“Oh, that’s a little harsh, Ben. I’ve had nothing but pleasant interactions with her.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s because you insist on seeing the best in everyone.” 

Leslie swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Was this asshole serious? She could feel the intoxicating mixture of rage and hurt building inside her chest, so she finally let Ann pull her out of the booth and into the bathroom. The floor was damp and it smelt bad, but Leslie could finally breathe. 

“Leslie, listen to me. Ignore what he just said, okay? He’s a jerk.” Ann grabbed her hands and held them in her own, hoping that the intensity in her eyes would make Leslie believe her. 

“Yeah, no, you’re right.” She said, nodding, “What does he know? He barely even knows me.” 

“Exactly.” Ann replied, fiercely. 

“Chris is nice.” Leslie offered. 

Ann gave her a small smile that she hoped wasn’t full of pity, “Yeah.” 

* * *

Leslie got noticeably more drunk after her and Ann’s undercover mission. She didn’t want to read into why she did – all she knew was that she needed her limbs to be buzzing and her mind to be focused on dancing with Ann instead. The DJ was letting them request songs so the place had basically become a 90s Pop club. They were doing their best to keep up with TLC when Chris and Ben sidled up beside them on the dance floor – the former with a wide smile on his face, and the latter looking like he had been dragged there. He probably had. 

“Leslie Knope, Ann Perkins.” 

Leslie turned towards the voice and a matching smile broke onto her face, “Chris Traeger! Dance with us.” 

Ann was watching Chris with sparkling eyes. Even in her drunken state, Leslie noticed that Chris was meeting Ann’s eyes often, and that his smiles were mostly for her. 

“I’m going to go and get another drink!” She yelled over the music. If Ann hadn’t been so drunk herself, she’d have warned Leslie to go easy, but there was no protest. Ben followed Leslie to the bar, obviously getting the hint as well. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, and there was a bite in her voice. She knew that it shouldn’t matter whether he liked her or not – _ she _ didn’t like _ him _, so really it was for the best that he felt the same. And yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling that hearing those words from him had given her. And apparently, she wasn’t going to be able to hide it, either. 

“Sorry?” He seemed genuinely confused by her tone. 

“Why are you following me? You already have a drink.” 

“I know, I was just...” He looked towards Ann and Chris on the dance floor, and then back to Leslie as if that was a full sentence. Leslie rolled her eyes, uncomfortably aware of the fact that she was acting like a petulant child, and ordered another cocktail. 

A Cosmo had just been placed in front of Leslie when Ben’s arm reached out and handed the bartender a note. Had he just bought her drink for her? 

Leslie turned on him, “Why did you do that?” 

He exhaled, a long sigh, and then - “It’s just a drink, Leslie.” And then he met her eyes, as if to challenge her on the way she was behaving. She let the cocktail sit on the bar, determined to be difficult. Ben realised he wasn’t going to win. 

“How’s your night going?” 

“I thought you didn’t like small talk, Mr. Wyatt?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her, finally looking genuinely annoyed at her performance. Before he could reply, someone came up between them and draped an arm over each of them. 

“Hey nerds!” 

“Tom!” Leslie exclaimed, grateful for someone else; anyone else but Ben. 

“Leslie, I know you’re my boss, but can I just say – you are looking smokin’ tonight.” 

“Thank you, kind sir.” Leslie replied, pretending to tip a fake hat at her funny friend. She noticed Ben watching her, and she wished he wouldn’t. 

“Anyway, I came over here because my reeeally hot friend Alicia is into you for some reason, Nerd.” Tom dropped his arms from the pair and looked at Ben expectantly. 

Ben moved his eyes from Leslie to Tom. “Did you just call me a nerd twice within the space of one minute?” 

“Yeah, Nerd, I did. Whatever – did you not hear me say that my _ super-hot _ friend is into you? She asked me to introduce you to her.” 

“Well, which one is she?” He seemed kind of annoyed. 

“That one.” Tom turned around to a group of tall, leggy women and waved at one of them. She giggled and waved back. 

Leslie looked over her shoulder to see who Tom was talking about. 

“Well, yes or no, Nerd-man?” 

“Nerd-man, really?” 

Leslie finally picked up her Cosmo. “Don’t bother, Tom. He doesn’t like blondes.” 

Ben’s jaw set hard as he faced Leslie. She saw a few things in his eyes – confusion, annoyance, and worry. She knew he’d figured out that she must have overheard his conversation with Chris, which would mean she’d heard the other things he’d said about her. She took a sip of her drink, smiling as she did so. Check mate. 

“How did you -” 

“Have a good night, boys.” 

And she walked away with the most confidence she’d felt in a long time. 

* * *

Chris had made him go tonight. 

He had planned to grab a burger on the way back to the motel and spend his Friday night watching Twin Peaks. He’d been looking forward to it all day, actually. And then Chris had insisted he go out with him so they could get to know everybody. Ben didn’t want to get to know everybody; they’d be out of this small town in a couple of weeks - the less they knew about the locals, the better. But Chris can be persistent. 

He hadn’t wanted to be there, and it was driving him nuts. Specifically, Leslie Knope was driving him nuts. Not only was she being a nightmare at work, but she was acting like – well, _ that, _in the evenings too. If she’d heard his conversation with Chris, why didn’t she confront him? She’d have been right – he shouldn’t have said those things about her and if he was honest with himself, they were mostly untrue. She had caught his eye and it infuriated him. He wouldn’t have blamed her if she’d yelled at him. 

Ben turned onto his side, pulling the bed covers with him as he did. 

He couldn’t get the smug look on her face out of his mind. The way she’d picked up the drink he’d bought her as she spoke, that conceited smile playing on her lips. She knew as well as he did that she’d won whatever was going on between them. 

This. This is why he didn’t like getting to know the locals. They get under your skin. 

Leslie Knope was under his skin. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the week that had passed since Donna's party, Ann had been on three dates with Chris Traeger. 

Every time they talked about him, Ann sounded light and a certain type of happy that Leslie hadn't ever heard from her. Leslie was starting to get nervous - she knew how hard Ann was falling for him, but she also knew he'd be leaving Pawnee sometime soon. Then Ron made an announcement that changed things. 

"Paul had a heart attack last night, so the State Auditor who talks too much will be taking over for him while he recovers, effective-immediately." 

"Is Paul okay?" Leslie was worried. She and Paul were quite friendly, and on Tuesday he'd promised to support her fundraising efforts as much as he could. 

"I don't know, ask Jerry. He was there when it happened." 

Everyone turned to look at Jerry. 

"I just happened to be walking past when he fell, so I called the ambulance." 

"I can't believe you gave the City Manager a heart attack, Jerry." April jeered. 

"Enough." Ron said quickly, knowing where that could lead. April glared at Ron, but only for a second or two. "Okay, end of conversation." 

"Wait, I have about a million questions." Leslie called out to Ron, who was already leaving. 

Ron didn't hesitate, "Don't ask them to me." 

He retreated back to his office before she had a chance to press him. Well, she figured this was good news. Chris would be staying in town for much longer, so Ann could keep dating him. She wondered what that would mean for Ben. They were a travelling auditing duo. She hoped he would just start doing solo missions from now on. 

Donna's party had provided Leslie with a great revelation: she got far more satisfaction from winning against Ben than she did from getting angry at him. She wasn't exactly sure what it was that she was 'winning', but whatever that feeling was that she'd gotten at the club was priceless. She wanted that feeling again. 

She pulled out her phone. 

_ Have you heard the news about Chris? _

She waited for Ann to reply. She was at work, but sometimes she would check her phone on her break or while she was hiding in a supply closet. 

_ He called me this morning. Yippee! _

Leslie smiled. Ann was happy. 

She spent the next hour devising a pitch specifically for Chris. Everything was colour-coded and she included a bunch of fitness analogies. She needed him on her side if she was going to pull off all of these fundraisers. Once she was finally happy with what she had, she dialed the City Manager's office. 

"Hello?" A soft and bored voice answered. It was Angela, Paul's assistant. 

"Angela, hey. It's Leslie Knope from the Parks and Recreation Depart-" 

"I know who you are, Leslie. You call Paul at least seven times a week." 

"Oh, yeah. Well, I need to meet with Chris, as soon as possible." 

There was a pause from the other end of the line, and then, "He has 15 minutes free in an hour." 

"Perfect. I'll see you then." 

Leslie hung up and smiled. She was going to make this happen. It was going to work. It had to. 

* * *

It was a little odd walking into Paul's office and seeing Chris behind the desk. 

Leslie knew how to work Paul - she would soften him up a little with home-baking, or by asking him about his weekend trip away with his wife. Then she'd ask him for something. Usually, she'd half-get her way. They would make compromises together, and Leslie would always get the better end of the deal. She would smile and compliment his tie on the way out so he didn't change his mind. He knew her tricks but he also knew she was a great worker, so he'd let her get away with it. They had a system. 

She did not have a system with Chris. 

He was dating her best friend and they seemed pretty smitten, so that was something. Maybe she could use it to her advantage. Chris smiled widely as she walked into the room. 

"Leslie Knope." He pointed his fingers at her, which she returned awkwardly. 

"Hey, Chris." 

"Please, take a seat." He gestured to the chair opposite his. 

"Congratulations on the promotion." 

"Thank you!" Chris said enthusiastically, "It's only temporary, but I am delighted nonetheless." 

"Ann is happy that you're staying." Leslie said, trying not to make it sound like an angle. 

"Yes, it's great that we can keep spending time together." 

Leslie smiled and waited to see if he was wanting more small talk but he looked at her expectantly, so she passed him the binder she'd made and launched into her pitch. 

"Well, you're aware that I've been trying to get Lot 48 so that I can turn it into a park. I'm aware that we don't have any money at the moment to get the process started, but I sort of had an agreement with Paul that if I could fund-raise the money needed on my own, the lot was mine." 

"Leslie Knope, your dedication and spirit never fail to impress me." He looked up from the binder at her earnestly. 

"Thank you, Chris. I guess what I'm wondering is if - now that you're City Manager - do I have your support, too?" 

"Of course, you have my full support! Obviously, as you know, I can't give you any money. But I will do anything else that I can to help." 

Leslie's chest lifted. "That's amazing, thank you so much!" 

She left his office feeling like nothing could stop her. Not even Ben, who barely acknowledged her when she passed him on her way back to her office. 

Lot 48 was going to be hers. She could taste it. 

* * *

Pawnee was putting Ben on edge. 

Usually, these jobs were simple. They would turn up in a town, sort out the budget, leave instructions on how to maintain it, and move onto the next one. Sure, they went on dates in towns where they stayed for a few months. But they never talked about having actual feelings for anyone and they certainly didn't accept jobs in their local governments. 

Chris falling for Ann and taking the City Manager job wasn't part of their routine. 

He hadn't done their job alone in a long time, and there was a good reason for that. He'd already had four department heads make formal complaints against him and a man named Gavin from Public Works had threatened to set his dogs on him. That one had actually worried him, because Gavin definitely looked like the kind of man who would own crazy dogs. 

At lunch time, he'd tried to find a quiet spot to eat his sandwich. As he rounded the corner to the courtyard, he noticed Leslie sitting across from Mark at one of the tables. They were eating together and laughing, as if they were close or old or familiar friends. He didn't know that they knew each other well and he hated how his chest and fists tightened at the sight of seeing her with him. 

He walked away, as far away as he could, angry that he cared. Ignoring _why_ he cared. He ate lunch alone under a wildflower mural, and wondered what he was doing in this town. 

As he was heading back to his office, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a message from Chris. 

_ Assistant City Manager just stepped down. The job is yours if you want it. _

He read it out loud, "The job is yours if you want it." 

* * *

It was pretty rare for Ann to get a Friday night off from the hospital, so her agreement to help Leslie plan the fundraiser all night was slightly unenthusiastic. But as soon as she arrived, fondue ingredients under her arms and excitement all over her face, Ann was glad to be spending the evening helping her. 

They dipped strawberries in chocolate and wrote lists and made plans and picked colour schemes and brainstormed. 

It was late when Leslie finally caved and said, "Okay, I better go and get some sleep before tomorrow." 

"By that you mean you're going to go and get some waffles and then stay up for at least another five hours, don't you?" Ann raised her eyebrows at Leslie. 

Leslie cupped Ann's face in her hand, "Oh, Ann, you know me so well." She started gathering her things while Ann muttered about wishing there was a way to stop her bad habits. 

JJ's was surprisingly busy considering the time, but they did tend to stay open later on Friday's than most of the other places in town. She smiled at JJ and nodded when he asked if she wanted her usual. 

"Can I get it takeaway, please? I'm going to go home and eat them in bed - it's been that kind of week." 

"Of course, Leslie. And I'll put some extra whipped cream on top." He winked at her kindly. 

Leslie moved to the side where a couple of other people were stood waiting for their food too. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she realised who was standing in front of her. 

"Ben. What are you doing here?" 

Leslie had pretty much managed to avoid him all week aside from a couple of group meetings, and bumping into him at JJ's was not what she was hoping for. He looked tired and despondent. His hair was a mess. But, if he was disappointed to be seeing her too, he hid it. 

"Oh, hey. Just grabbing some dinner - I had to work late tonight, you know, since Chris isn't working the case anymore." 

"Case? You do know you're not a detective or a secret agent, right?" Leslie registered that she was lightly teasing him. In a sort of playful way. And she didn't hate the wry smile it brought to his lips. 

"If I was, though, I couldn't tell you." 

"That's true." She nodded, faux thoughtfully. 

His order was ready and as he walked past Leslie after collecting it, he paused - 

"Hey, so, Chris offered me the job of Assistant City Manager earlier, and I'm actually thinking about it quite seriously. Do you think I should take it?" 

Leslie considered it; him staying here longer than she'd prepared herself for. Seeing him around City Hall everyday. Him being her boss, in a way. That all sounded awful, except for the tiny part of her mind that was telling her maybe it wouldn't be awful at all. And then: 

_ She’s wildly overbearing and frankly, a little arrogant sometimes, too. _

"I can't stop you." She didn't mean to be so harsh, especially when they'd just been having a nice-ish moment for the first time, but she was never going to be able to get him saying those words out of her head. They hung around him, draping, and they'd always be there. He couldn't un-say them. 

Ben nodded, understanding the situation even though Leslie wasn't a hundred percent sure she understood how she was feeling herself. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Have a nice weekend." 

Leslie glanced at him as he left, his jaw set hard again like it always was. She wondered why he was asking for her opinion anyway when JJ called out her name. She took the brown paper bag from his outstretched hands and whispered a grateful thank you. 

She pushed the thought of Ben being Assistant City Manager out of her mind. Waffles were more important. 


	5. Chapter 5

Leslie didn't see or hear from Ben again for almost three weeks.

She had become very good at avoiding him in the hallways and had refused to take Ron's place at any meetings Ben might be present at. With every second of spare time she had, she worked on the fundraiser. Ann had come up with the idea that they host a variety show. They could charge for tickets and sell food and drinks and host an auction at the end. Leslie had loved the idea so much she'd cried. She was going to host it to save the cost of hiring an MC, the local theatre company were excited to perform sketches with a live audience, and Andy had accepted the gig on behalf of Mouse Rat in exchange for a jumbo meal deal from Paunch Burger. Mark had cashed in a favour with one of the teachers at the nearby high school so they had a venue, free of charge. Even Tom had offered to help out. Most of the donations for the auction were because of his impressive sweet-talking and negotiation skills.

Things were really coming together.

Her Ben hiatus came to an end when her phone rang during one of Leslie and Ann's usual lunch dates.

"Leslie speaking." There was a pause, and then, "Oh, hi, Ben."

Ann raised her eyebrows which Leslie returned with a quick shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay. Yes, I have them here. Okay." She hung up the phone and turned towards her best friend. "He's coming to pick up the permits."

"Why?"

"For Chris to look over. I guess he took the job, then." Leslie mumbled.

Ann looked up from her lunch, "What job?"

"You know the old assistant city manager, Margaret?" Ann shook her head but Leslie continued regardless, "Well, she's been wanting to retire for years now. And now that Paul's officially stepped down, I think she thought it was the right time to leave as well."

"What does that have to do with Ben?"

"Chris offered the job to him. He didn't tell you?"

Ann shook her head and frowned. "Don't you think that's a little weird?"

Leslie paused and looked at her friend, "How come?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong - I'm glad that Chris is sticking around but isn't it a little bit weird that he had barely been here for two weeks and they have him the city manager job?"

"I guess it-"

Ann wasn't done yet, "And now Ben is assistant city manager? Neither of them are even from Pawnee."

She had a point. A really good point. They'd just wandered into her town and then been put in charge of it. Sure, they had come from fancy Indianapolis jobs but she was the one that had been working hard for years to make positive change here. She made a mental note to talk to Ron about it.

"You're right. It sucks."

There was a light knocking on her open door and Leslie looked up to see Ben standing there. He had his pad-folio with him, like always. Leslie wondered if he ever went anywhere without it, and then she wondered if he had done something different to his hair.

"Hi." He said, "I'm here to grab the permits."

"Yeah." Leslie pulled open her top drawer and rummaged around for them, deciding that he definitely had done something to his hair. It was pushed back the opposite way than it usually was. 

"Hi, Ben." Ann spoke from her seat, and there was a certain edge to her tone that Leslie knew was a protectiveness for her.

"Ann." He replied stiffly.

Leslie finally found what she was looking for and straightened up. Ben was looking at her, waiting. She passed the papers over to him and he studied them quickly.

"So, you managed to organise all of this without a budget?"

"Yes." She said, clipped, ready to be defensive if she needed to be.

Ben nodded, his eyes still on the permits. "Well, good luck. I hope it goes well."

Leslie chewed her lip; he sounded genuine. He sent Leslie a small smile before heading out of sight.

"Is it just me or was he uncharacteristically almost-pleasant just now?"

"I think he likes you." Ann said, licking the last of her yogurt off her spoon.

Leslie snorted, "What? No, sweet, sweet Ann. He doesn't like me. He hates me."

Ann shrugged. "He always looks at you for just a second too long. That night at Donna's party, too."

"The night he called me arrogant? You're not being serious, are you?"

"I don't know! I just think,_ maybe_, there's a chance that he's misplacing his feelings for you. Or! Or he _knows_ how he feels about you and it's driving him crazy, so he acts out." Ann's eyes were afire with her new theory.

Leslie shook her head, giving the rest of her yogurt to Ann to finish, "Ann, that's ridiculous. That's not how the real world works. Besides, I can't stand the man. Can we stop talking about him?"

"Fine." Ann sighed.

She'd soon forgotten her theory as the room filled with Leslie's voice and her outfit choices for the fundraiser. Ann told her to pick the casual-but-cute purple dress, even though they both knew she'd end up in the pantsuit.

* * *

  
Everything was going to plan so far.

The audience had laughed at the theatre groups comedy sketches, cried at a girl from Pawnee High's rendition of a Whitney Houston song, and gasped at Magic Marty, the local magician, who had produced a live crow from his hat. April was particularly impressed at that. Mouse Rat was currently playing their set and Leslie was watching from the wing. The adrenaline coursing though her entire body was electrifying. She'd already cried twice tonight about how much her friends had done for her, and Ann had to keep reminding her that she was due back on stage any minute. 

The last few notes of 'The Pit' echoed throughout the school hall before it was engulfed in applause. Andy took a bow and looked back at Leslie, his eyes shining from pride. She beamed back at him.

She hurried back to the podium and announced that the auction was about to start as the band cleared the stage. Ann and Donna carried a table full of interesting bits and bobs out, while Tom handed her a gavel. 

Every time Ann stepped forward with a new prize in her hands, she and Leslie shared an excited glance. People were actually buying things! She glanced back to see what Donna was passing to Ann to sell next. A large bag of Kernston's Rubber Nipples.

"Okay, we'll start the bidding at ten dollars." This was the least exciting item they were auctioning off, so Leslie figured she'd start the bar low. Silence. Followed by more silence. And then, eventually -

"Fifty dollars."

A deep, quiet voice called out from the far corner of the room. A man was leaning against the wall with his hand half-raised. Ben. He hadn't been there earlier or she would have noticed him. Their eyes met and Leslie narrowed hers.

"Fifty dollars." He repeated.

"Okay, fifty dollars to the gentleman at the back of the room. Anyone for sixty?"

There was nothing, and then, "Seventy dollars."

Leslie narrowed her eyes at him again. She bit her lip and looked to Ann, who only shrugged and silently urged her to say something.

"Seventy dollars to the man bidding against himself."

"One hundred." He shouted.

Leslie stared at him. Was he smirking? Was this a joke to him?

"One hundred dollars to the idiot in the brown jacket." She whacked her gavel on the podium so he couldn't be a jerk anymore and turned to Ann, desperate to move on.

The auction finished on a high with a bidding war working it's way up to $500. Leslie thanked everyone for coming and almost cried again as she walked off the stage. She hugged Ann and fist-bumped Donna and patted April on the arm, thanking her for coming to help with the audio.

Tom held out a glass of champagne, "Congrats, Leslie. We raised $8000 and counting."

The 'and counting' referred to Jerry, who was still busy working, tallying up the total of their profits from the night.

Leslie took the glass from Tom and brought it in to clink with everyone else's. Andy sent her a goofy smile, still sweaty from his set. She turned to Ann, "Hey, have you seen Mark at all? He said he'd be here."

"No, sorry, Les. I haven't."

"Oh, that's okay. He probably got caught up with work or something." She looked out at her friends that were there and felt overwhelmed with gratitude. "Wait! I need to say a toast."

The murmurs in the room stopped and everyone turned to look at her. She stood up and raised her glass.

"I just want to say thank you so much to everyone for being so selfless. We managed to do this at such a low cost because each and every one of you volunteered your time and your expertise. I couldn't have done this without you. Cheers to a new park!"

"Hear, hear!" Donna shouted. 

Leslie was about to sit down when she noticed Ben hovering in the doorway. She was pretty sure he had just caught her entire speech and it made her feel exposed and vulnerable. He wasn't supposed to be here. She walked over to him.

"Why did you come here tonight?" There was a bite to her words. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, I assume you didn't come in the hopes of spending a hundred dollars on some rubber nipples."

He looked at the rubber nipples tucked under his arm, "That's exactly why I came here."

There was a wry, teasing look in his eyes. "Is this a joke to you? We've worked so-"

"Look, Leslie. I just came here tonight to try and support yo- the park." He cleared his throat, "Parks are important. I just wanted to help any way I could."

"Oh. Okay." Leslie nodded. She was trying to process what he'd just said. That was nice. That was really nice. And there wasn't a hint of sarcasm or malice in his tone at all. She invited him to stay for a drink, which he accepted, and Leslie pretended she didn't notice Ann's pointed stares.

After a couple of glasses, he announced that he better get going. "It was nice to get you know you guys a bit."

Jerry shook his hand on his way out and just before he turned the corner, he looked back at Leslie. She caught his eye and raised her hand, waving softly. He lifted his bag of rubber nipples as a final salute before disappearing. 

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or not, but maybe he wasn't so awful after all. Maybe he had a soft side once you scraped away the ice.

* * *

  
Going to a community event wasn't usually on the top of his to-do list when he was staying in a town for work. In fact, normally he would actively avoid it. Sometimes, people would try and socialise with him; they'd invite him for drinks or to their Christmas parties. He would always say no.

He hadn't even been invited to this fundraiser.

He'd seen the address and the time on the permits, and somehow remembered it, and found himself walking to the school half way through the damn thing.

He hadn't been there long when Ann had stepped forward with the bag of rubber nipples. He couldn't bare the quiet moments when no one would even bid ten dollars. What a bunch of tight asses. And then he'd heard himself speak. 

And speak again. And again. And a fourth time.

He wasn't trying to make her mad. But he could see that he was getting under her skin a little, with her narrowed eyes, the way she was under his. Also, he wanted her to build her park. He wasn't a monster.

He hated champagne but he'd drink it if it meant he could be in her company.

He'd drink the whole bottle.


End file.
